Crazy Summer!
by Catz2
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha get married and have twins! Then they get a divorce and split the babies up, Now the two girls meet up at camp unawair of there bith parents untill.... Inu/Kag Miro/Sang
1. Default Chapter

Crazy Summer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha so stuff it up your butt! I don't own the movie Parent Trap so please do not sue me! But I do own Arimi and Kita(Kagome's daughters) and I also own, Casie, Azumi, and Sachi (friends of Kag's daughters)!!!  
  
Hi, I got this really cool idea, it came to me when I was watching Parent Trap, the new one, not the old one. It's based on the movie, but tweaked a little to fit InuYasha!!! Plus I start it differently!!! Hope you like it!!! If you haven't seen Parent Trap you should it's a really good movie!!!  
  
EXTA, EXTA, READ ALL ABOUT IT!!! Gomen for the little symbols that appear I  
can't help it I've already tried to get rid of it!  
  
Chapter 1: Summer Camp in the Mountains  
  
~~~~~ Western Japan, Tokyo (Kagome and Arimi) ~~~~~  
  
"Mom! A couple of my friends are going to Camp Shikon (AN~I know lame, but I could not think of anything else to call it, if you come up with a name tell me and I'll consider changing it!) for the summer, I wanted to know I if I can go too!" Said a tall girl with black as raven hair with highlights of silver in it, and two fluffy black and silver stripped hanyo ears on the top of her head walked into the library.  
  
"Sure honey, who is going, I'm guessing that Kita is going of course. You to have been joined at the hip for the last 9 years." Said Kagome, Arimi's mother, looking up from her sketches, Kagome is a fashion designer.  
  
"Yeah, Kita's going, so is her cousin, she's from America. Her name is Casie. She's the same age as us too." She said sitting in one of the chairs across from her mother.  
  
"Oh, wow, then yes, honey you can go to Camp Shikon for the summer, I will miss you a lot though and so will your Grandfather. Have you told him yet?" She said raising on eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, your right I should tell him! Ok, I'll go tell him I'm going to camp, I'll go pack later and everything. Here's the brochure, call the camp and tell them that I'm coming!" And with that she ran out the door and down the stairs to te study where her Grandfather could always be found.  
  
"Grandfather Shippo?" Said Arimi coming into the room. (Yes Shippo is Kagome's dad, just go with it!)  
  
"Yes, Arimi?" Said her Grandfather folding up the paper labeled The Tokyo Times.  
  
"I'm going to camp this year! It's going to be lot of fun!" She said walking up to him.  
  
"Oh, that's good for you, I hope you have fun, when do you leave?" He said looking into his beautiful Granddaughter's eyes, thinking that she had his eyes.  
  
"Oh, we leave in tomorrow, so I better go start to pack!" She said and ran out the door, up the stairs, and down the west wing corridor to her room.  
  
She packed every thing that she thought she'd need even if it was stupid to bring some of the stuff. She made sure she packed her Katan and it's sheath. She packed all her gear and armor, that she had all paced neatly into a gym bag, she lugged it all down stairs with help from Miroku they set it all agents the wall.  
  
They'd be staying in cabins with running water but no electricity, though they would have lights and switches, that was as high-tech as they got.  
  
When she was done her mom said she was to be leaving on a plane tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, Miroku, I'm going to miss you so much!!!" Said Arimi to her other best friend other then Kita, it was her butler, Miroku, he was always there for her and by her side when she was mischievous!  
  
The Next Day…  
  
"Ok, honey, I can't go with you because I have a photo shoot to attend, but Miroku will be joining you on your flight and car ride to the camp, then he will come straight home." She said kissing her daughter and hugging her butler/best friend, then watched them board the flight and take off. Then she left to go to the photo shoot.  
  
Back to Arimi and Miroku…  
  
"Oh, Miroku, this is so fun!" Arimi said sitting down in the window seat while her butler sat next to her. They buckled there seats and Arimi looked over at Miroku.  
  
"Oh, yes very exciting…" Said Miroku with a sick look on his face.  
  
"Miroku? Is this your first time on an airplane?" She said a little interested in the subject.  
  
"Yes, it is." He said looking like a ghost as the plane started to move and take off.  
  
"Oh, Miroku, it's not that scary, see we're already off the ground and look, we're so far up!" She said pointing out the window.  
  
(The flight was really boring so I'm not gonna do it, skip to after the flight and the car ride to camp!!!)  
  
"Ok, We're here!! Camp Shikon for Girls!!!" Said Miroku helping Arimi out of the car. "Ok, now to go over your mother's list! Vitamins?"  
  
"Check!" She says as he reads the list.  
  
"Minerals?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Lip balm, Sun screen, Insect repellant?"  
  
"Check, Check, Check!"  
  
"Stationary, and Stamps?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Pictures of your mother, grandfather, and of course your trusty butler ME?" He said looking into the eyes of a little girl he watched grow up from birth, she was such a lovely young girl.  
  
"There all there I think." She said smiling.  
  
"I have a present for you, a brand spanking new deck of cards! Maybe you will find SOMEONE in this god forsaken camp that can whip your toosh at poker!" He said handing her the cards and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Good buy Miroku, I'll make sure I write! I'm going to miss you so much" She said.  
  
"Missing you already Queen of my heart!" He said hugging her again taking one last look and going back into the car and driving away.  
  
"Well here goes!" Said Arimi.  
  
~~~~~ Meanwhile in Eastern Japan (InuYasha and Azumi)~~~~~  
  
"Azumi, would you like to go to camp this summer?" Said InuYasha walking into his daughter's to find his black and sliver haired daughter sleeping twisted in the covers of her bed, only her black and silver stripped hanyo ears were fully visible.  
  
He grabs on end of the sheet and pulls, unraveling the tangled up teen.  
  
"Hey, dad, what was that for?!" She said getting off the bed and straightening her night shirt.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to that camp thing you were pleading about at dinner?" He said holding up an airline ticket.  
  
"Oh thank you daddy!!! I have to go and pack! When do I leave?" Said Azumi grabbing her suitcase out from under her bed and rummaging through her walk in closet.  
  
"Your leaving tomorrow, I didn't think you'd be this happy to leave me all alone." He said pretending to be hurt by her rushing.  
  
"Oh, so you don't consider ME any company?" Said a voice from the door.  
  
"No, Sango I do consider you company, but it's not going to be the same with out a little teenage daughter rampaging around the house." Said InuYasha turning to face his best friend and house maid, Sango propped up in the door frame.  
  
"Yeah, I'll write, you did get me that stationary for Christmas!" She said throwing the stationary kit into the suit case.  
  
"Ok, well breakfast is ready, come down when your ready." Said Sango leaving to go to the kitchen.  
  
"We'll be right there!" Said InuYasha down the stairs turning back to his black and silver haired teen, he found her already packed and attempting to close the over-stuffed suit case.  
  
She was sitting on the suit case trying to close it when some extra weight on the case and looked up to see her dad sitting on it, she latched the case and they got off.  
  
"Thanks daddy!" Azumi said attempting to lug the case down the stairs to the main entrance, but to an avail. InuYasha just smirked and gabbed the case from her slinging it over his back.  
  
"Aren't you going to bring your katan?" He asked her as they reached to top of the stars.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forget, thanks for reminding me dad!" She said racing into her room grading her Katan and sheath, and her bag of gear, black and silver colored of course.  
  
Azumi ran out of her room, and raced down the hallway and sliding down the banister and dropping her thing on the suit case slides into the kitchen on her socks. She sat down to the smell of her normal every day breakfast.  
  
~~~~ I'm not going to bore you about break fast or that whole day, all Azumi was anxious! ~~~~~  
  
That morning Azumi was wide awake, she had not slept all night. Too excited to sleep.  
  
InuYasha walked up to her door and sniffed the air, 'Yup she's awake alright, she's a lot like her mother.' He thought chuckling to himself.  
  
He walked in and told her to get dressed and that they were leaving as soon as possible.  
  
"Hai," she said getting dresses in seconds and running down the stairs. She hopped into the car with her father who had a big hat jammed onto his head covering two white fluffy hanyo ears, and they drove off toward the airport.  
  
"Ok honey we're here, here's your ticket, the flight leaves in, KAWII! It leaves in 10 min. you better get going I'll see you in six weeks, I love you and have a fun time as camp!" He yelled out the window as the car drove off.  
  
She waved for just a few more seconds then raced toward her flight throwing her bags onto the carrier thingy (don't member what it's called!!!).  
  
She kept her Katan and sheath with her attaching them to her belt on her jean pants. As she walked up to the flight entrance passing through a metal detector, it went crazy because of her sword, she showed her ownership forms for it and they let her pass.  
  
She found a window seat, and sat down pulled out her headphones and listened to her favorite Good Charlotte CD.  
  
When the plane landed she was met by a camp counselor and taken to the yellow camp bus.  
  
End Chapter 1!!! I hope you all liked it I had fun writing this, next chapter coming soon so keep an eye out for it!!! Please read and Review please I'd really appreciate no Flames, not even a little match. Thanks!!!  
  
~Catz~ 


	2. Your Cabin and Making Friends

Crazy Summer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha so stuff it up your butt! I don't own the movie Parent Trap so please do not sue me! But I do own Arimi and Kita(Kagome's daughters) and I also own, Casie, Azumi, and Sachi (friends of Kag's daughters)!!!  
  
Hi, I got this really cool idea, it came to me when I was watching Parent Trap, the new one, not the old one. It's based on the movie, but tweaked a little to fit InuYasha!!! Plus I start it differently!!! Hope you like it!!! If you haven't seen Parent Trap you should it's a really good movie!!!  
  
Last Time:  
  
She waved for just a few more seconds then raced toward her flight throwing her bags onto the carrier thingy (don't member what it's called!!!).  
  
She kept her Katan and sheath with her attaching them to her belt on her jean pants. As she walked up to the flight entrance passing through a metal detector, it went crazy because of her sword, she showed her ownership forms for it and they let her pass.  
  
She found a window seat, and sat down pulled out her headphones and listened to her favorite Good Charlotte CD.  
  
When the plane landed she was met by a camp counselor and taken to the yellow camp bus.  
  
Chapter 2: Your Cabin and Making Friends  
  
When Azumi had reached the camp she walked around trying to find her suit case, when she had finally found it, it was lying on the top of a heap of gym bags, and more suit cases.  
  
"Found it!" She called out to one in particular. But before she could drag it off the heap. Eight other camp counselors threw about sixteen more bags right on top of it.  
  
"Ok, and the question now, is how to get it out!" She said looking around the camp site.  
  
"You must be new here." Said a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, now did you know?" Said Azumi looking at the girl.  
  
"You didn't know how to grab your bag before the counselors threw more bags on." She said with a grin. "By the way my name is Kanko," Said the girl. (No relation to Yu Yu Hakasho, I just can't think of any names!!!)  
  
"Cool. Um, could you help me with my bag?" Said Azumi pointing to the large suitcase. "It's the one stuck deep in there."  
  
"No Prob!" They both gasped the handle and pulled with all there strength, but it was still not enough.  
  
Then they saw a girl about the same age as themselves pull her bag out of the bottom of the pile like it was nothing. The girl was wearing a tie-die T-shirt and jean shorts, she had blue electric hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Yo Tie-Die Girl!" Yelled Kanko at the Girl, she turned around to look at them.  
  
"Hey, you need help with your pack?" She asked coming over to the two girls and dropping hers.  
  
"Yeah, it's the yellow one." Said Azumi pointing at it.  
  
"Oh, that's easy!" Said the girl and with almost no effort at all pulls the bag out.  
  
"Thanks." Said Azumi and Kanko in unison.  
  
"Like I said no prob!" She said, turning to go.  
  
"Azumi Fukaimori?" Said a counselor on a platform with a loud speaker.  
  
"Here!" Yelled the girl with silver and black hair.  
  
"Your in cabin number 4." She said then called another kids name.  
  
"Hey that's what we're in!" Said Kanko and Boton together.  
  
"Cool!" Said Azumi following the other two girls to their cabin.  
  
When she got inside she dropped her stuff and started to walk around the camp site, it had a lot of normal stuff, every thing a normal camp would have, then one building caught her eye, it said 'Kendo Training and Tournament Area'.  
  
This made her squeal with joy! She couldn't wait to try her stuff on some one WITH talent, the only other people she knew with talent were her father, which she wouldn't DARE to challenge him.  
  
The other person was her sensei/ nanny/ house keeper, Sango.  
  
With that she walked inside and found herself a bunk, and got settled in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"Arimi Higurashi?" Yelled the camp counselor with the loud speaker.  
  
"Here ma'am!" Yelled Arimi.  
  
"Cabin number 6." She said.  
  
Arimi made her way to the cabin with all her stuff, as she walked up the old wooden steps she looked around, they had a swimming hole, a boating dock, a mess hall, a gym, basketball courts, tennis courts, and what caught her eye the most was the building marked, 'Kendo Training and Tournament Area'.  
  
She couldn't wait to have some one on one fight's with some other girls her age. Back home, when she took her classes it was an all men's class except for her.  
  
That got annoying when the men acted like sexists saying that she couldn't do it because she was just a girl, but then she'd prove them wrong and did better then them.  
  
When they were still practicing with the bamboo swords, she was practicing with the real thing! When she battled them she kicked there butts badly!  
  
She shook the idea from her head and walked through the swinging screen door, and into the cabin, she looked around to find two people standing in the middle of the room, she picked a bunk and put her stuff down, then walked over to the two girls.  
  
"Hi my name is Arimi Higurashi, what's yours?" She said her eyes adjusting to the dimness of the room.  
  
"Arimi? Oh my gosh, it is you!" Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh my, it's you. Oh, Hi Kita! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" She said hugging her best friend in the whole world, she had been spending the summer in America with her cousin Casie. "And you must be Casie Smith" She said shaking Casie's hand.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meat a friend of Kita's!" She said, they all sat down and chatted about things they did over the summer.  
  
Kita talked the most comparing Tokyo to America, about all the sights and sounds and what was different and what was the same, Arimi just said that nothing exciting happened back home.  
  
End Chapter 2!!! Hope you all like it!!! Ok, I'm finishing this little piece in the morning! I'm feeling so sick right now!  
  
~Morning~ Hey, I was right, I went to my room set down a bucket and a towel, then around six in the morning woke up, grabbed the bucket and threw up! I'm not going into detail about it, but it was NASTY! So, I feel better now and I have all day to write chapters to my stories cuz my mom wont let me out of the house! YAY! There are ups to being sick!  
  
~Catz~ 


End file.
